<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pillow talk by bookworlders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282439">pillow talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworlders/pseuds/bookworlders'>bookworlders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>keep the waves at bay [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kanej - Freeform, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworlders/pseuds/bookworlders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was pillow talk with Kaz Brekker. Post-CK.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaz Brekker &amp; Inej Ghafa, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, kanej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>keep the waves at bay [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pillow talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Inej woke up with Kaz Brekker’s arm on her waist. His hand rested in the dip of her body as she lay on her side. His hand was draped over the blanket, but it was bare and gloveless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dawn light streamed in through the windows of the Slat, falling in lines over his face. Inej took her time to stare at him. He slept facing her. She rarely had the chance to look at him like this, unconscious in the daylight. He stayed out late at night working and always rose in the mornings before she did in the few nights that they’d shared a bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Last night, she’d slipped in through the unlocked window of his bedroom late last night after </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Wraith </span>
  </em>
  <span>docked at Fifth Harbor. She’d left her crew as they prepped the dock lines without bidding goodbye to slip into the shadows of Ketterdam once more. She darted across the roofs of the Barrel to The Slat. It had been three months since she’d last touched the skyline of this godless city, but her feet flew across the houses like she’d never left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week ago Inej had sent a message on a Kerch-bound spice trader with the date of her approximate arrival to Ketterdam. Kaz’s room on the top floor of the Slat had been empty when she arrived — the only evidence that her message had been received was the unlocked window, a lit candle on his desk, and an extra blanket folded on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The seas had been rough during their fortnight journey back to Ketterdam, so Inej had shucked her hooded jacket and leather slippers and tucked herself into his bed, immediately slipping into a deep sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked so young as she gazed upon him now. She’d stirred when she’d felt his body tuck in beside her late in the night. In his slumber, his eyebrow wasn’t furrowed or angular mouth turned down into a frown. Inej’s gaze raked over his smooth, pale skin, chiseled jawline, angular’s cupid’s bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inej watched his chest rise and fall, steady, even. Peeking above the blanket, Inej saw he wore a white undershirt — his pale, sculpted arms bare. Asleep, he wasn’t Dirtyhands or the boss of the Barrel, he was just a handsome eighteen-year-old..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dark curl fell across Kaz’s forehead. Inej reached up to brush it away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Wraith,” he rasped, eyes still closed. She pulled her hand back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” she murmured, softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at her, not moving his hand from her waist. Inej felt his gaze move across her, checking for any new injuries or bruises since the last time he saw her. She felt the most whole she’d been since she’d last sailed away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you arrive back here last night?” Inej asked, breaking the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaz shrugged, rolling onto his back and stretching his arms, “Late. How was your voyage?” Inej’s eyes tracked the rippling muscles in his biceps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rough seas, but successful.” The slave trading duo she’d brought to justice were probably going to be trialed today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your letter came from a trader barge with a Kaelish flag. I didn’t realize you’d be up that far North.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got into a scuffle near Eiling and had to reroute to dock in the Wandering Isle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been looking into purchasing property in a northern harbor. We could get you a berth for </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Wraith </span>
  </em>
  <span>up there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think in north Novyi Zem or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Os Kervo</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was pillow talk with Kaz Brekker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaz’s gaze shifted towards the window, where the early morning sun spilled into his room — and where she used to perch while he worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inej began to sit up, “I should return to the harbor and let you—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inej,” Kaz rasped. Inej paused as Kaz reached out and placed his hand on hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inej stilled, the way she always did whenever touch between them was involved. Kaz leaned on his elbow, intertwining their hands, his voice rough. “Stay.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly laid back down, her dark hair fanning across the pillow. It had gotten easier over time, being together. They still moved gently and methodically when it came to holding each other, especially if they hadn’t seen each other in awhile — like the three months she’d been at sea this voyage. She had slept in a long-sleeved tunic last night when climbed in his bed last night, just in case, but the fact that Kaz donned a sleeveless undershirt signaled she could shed a layer or two for her nightclothes tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaz leaned over her, his forearms bracketing each side of her body, his face hovering inches above hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inej held her breath. Kaz lightly brushed his lips against hers. Because of their pasts, they handled each other slowly, and probably always would — Inej was grateful for that. She nodded ever so slightly, signaling to Kaz that this was okay, that she was okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaz pressed his lips more firmly against hers, his hands threading into her hair. She loved when he played with her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inej’s hands moved to his chest over his shirt as she kissed him back. Kaz reached down and placed her hand on his cheek, his signal to her that he was okay. Inej slid her hand up to cup his face, deepening the kiss slowly, letting it build. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed him for every day she had missed him while at sea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon they were gasping, their lips dancing together. A slow, passionate waltz. It was never messy or rushed between them, but Inej burned all the same. She felt Kaz’s mark on her throughout her whole body — at the base of her spine, at the back of her neck, and everywhere his fingers lightly brushed left a trail of fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaz wrenched himself back, collapsing on his back beside her. He was breathing hard, his chiseled chest rising and falling. He reached for her fingers in the mess of blankets, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her hand lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay side by side in silence for a few moments. The sunlight streamed brighter through the windows and Inej saw the crows begin to arrive to perch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard their breathing slow and even out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long are you here for,” Kaz asked, his voice grating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inej paused, breathing hard. She tilted her head up to look at him, “At least a week. Longer, depending on the sail repairs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaz brushed a strand of hair out of her face, “Stay longer so I don’t have to break your sails myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inej laughed, tucking herself into his side, “Go back to sleep, Brekker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaz smiled, running his fingers through her hair, “I don’t plan on getting out of bed today, Wraith.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this is one of my favorite fics that I've ever written. I am obsessed w these two &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>